


Getting What She Wants

by IrIsh_Misfit



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit
Summary: Merles Step Daughter comes up with a sexy plan to get what she wants!





	Getting What She Wants

Sammi was excited her best friend Becky was coming in to spend the week with her and meet her new step dad during their summer vacation. Sammi paces her room, too excited to sit down she aint seen her in three months ever since they had moved after her Ma got married and before that they didn’t go a day without seeing each other. She jumps when she hears her phone chirp alerting her to a text, she hurries to her dresser picking up her phone. “Almost there meet me outside,” the text was from Becky read. She sticks her phone in the pocket of her short cut off jean shorts and runs outside to the porch.

“YAY,” she squeals running out to the driveway, seeing the dust fly behind her best friends Honda.

“Oh my God I’ve missed you,” Becky yells running to meet Sammi.

They wrap each other into a big hug. “I’m so glad you’re here,” Sammi smiles “Let me help you get your stuff,” Sami goes to the back seat helping Becky get her things.

“Where is everybody?” Becky ask as they carry her stuff into Sammi’s room.

“Work. Ma has to work tonight. My new step daddy will be home at six. Him and his brother owns the garage down the road,” Sammi informs her.

“Okay…. It’s so fuckin hot down here,” Becky says fanning herself with her shirt.

“Welcome to the deep south baby. You know we can always go down to the creek like we used too,” Sammi smirks.

“Okay, yeah sounds amazing,” Becky smiles remembering all the fun the two had in the creek by Sammi’s old house.

“Did you bring a bikini in one of these big ass suitcases?” Sammi teases laying the suitcase on her bed.

“Yeah it in the suitcase you brought in,” Becky says walking to the other side of the bed, Sammi smirks feeling her hand ghost across her ass. “Go change,” Becky’s eyes travel from her face to her suntanned legs. Sammi smirks walking to her dresser pulling out a tiny white bikini.

“I like the bikini,” Becky smiles, knowing her best friend well enough to know that a white bikini was not something she would wear especially in a creek. She knew her best friend has something in that head of hers.

“Its new I got it special for your visit,” Sammi feigns innocence.

Becky laughs knowing good and well that bikini wasn’t for her. “He’s that hot huh?” Becky was excited to meet her best friends new step daddy, that she had heard was really fuckin hot.

“So fuckin hot, him and his brother both. Just wait I’m telling ya,” Sammi answers pulling her shirt off reaching behind her unhooking her bra letting it join her shirt on the floor.

“Hmmmm those are new. How’d you get those I know your ma would never sign for that?” Becky steps closer to Sammi reaching out touching one of the colorful bars in her nipple.

“I got my ways,” Sammi winks, pulling the tiny bikini top down tying the top string behind her neck. Becky just laughs as she opens her suitcase pulling out a yellow and black bikini. “That’s cute,” Sammi smiles looking at her bikini.

“Thanks, I got it for my visit here,” she winks pulling her shirt off putting on her bikini top before unbuttoning her shirts kicking her sandals off letting her shorts hit the floor, she steps out of her shirts. “you gonna keep staring or are you gonna finish getting dressed,” Becky laughs.

“Sorry it’s been awhile,” Sammi shrugs her shoulders.

“Well the faster we get dressed the faster we can go play in the water,” Becky winks licking her lips.

“Well when you put it that way,” Sammi laughs unbuttoning her jean shorts she kicks them towards the hamper sliding her panties down her hips letting them fall to the hips.

“It has been awhile ……. too long,” Becky says walking towards Sammi watching as the white fabric slides up her tan legs.

“So, does it look okay,” Sammi asks straightening her bikini top.

“You look great,” Becky smiles.

“You too,” Sammi smirks turning to open the door. “You ready?” Sammi asks.

“Yep.” Becky answers slipping her feet back into her sandals.

The two leave the bedroom, making their way to the living room, “hold up let me leave my step daddy a note telling him where we are,” Sammi purrs the word Daddy making Becky smiles and raise her eyebrows,

“Yeah, he does need to know where we are ….so he doesn’t worry,” Becky smirks back at her.

“I’m so happy you’re here Beck, I really missed you, I really need you here,” Sammi miles walking up beside her snaking her arm around her waist.

“I’ve missed you too, it’s hard not seeing you, just texting and calling,” Becky smiles as they walk out the front door.

The two walks down the yard, through the small patch of trees that opened to a beautiful creek. “It’s pretty here, reminds me if your old place,” Becky says towing off her sandals pushing them over by a chair that was there.

“Yeah, it’s what sold me on living here, you know that and Daddy Merle,” Sammi winks squatting down untying her chucks laying them beside Becky’s following her into the warm water.

Becky turns around smiling at her, “so I gotta ask, you sleep with him yet?” she asks skimming her hand over the water.

“No, not yet was waiting for the perfect time,” Sammi smirks, Becky smirks she knew that smirk, that smirks had got the two into and out of trouble when they were together.

“I’m in can’t wait to meet him,” Becky says.

“He’ll be home some. And while you’re here we need to go meet uncle Daryl too…. I’m telling ya he’s just as hot,” Sammi tells her.

“Sounds like you lucked out,” Becky smiles.

“Yeah. You know you can always stay longer, spend the summer here,” Sammi offers stepping closer to Becky wrapping her arms around her waist.

“Hmmmm I could mom would be okay with it,” Becky answers sliding her hands up Sammi’s ribs. Sammi smiles pulling Becky to her their chest pushed together, finally doing what she had wanted to do since Becky pulling into the driveway. She finally pushes her lips to Becky’s feeling her hands slide a bit faster up her ribs Sammi backs up a bit so Becky could het to her boobs pulling her top down so her boobs were out of her top. Becky pulls away from the kiss, her thumbs gently rubbing over her piercings “Did it hurt?” she asks looking down at them.

“Nah, not really,” Sammi answers. Sammi smiles she can hear his truck, he was comin home early, the sound of gravel being thrown from his tires …it was one of her favorite sounds. “Daddy’s home,” Sammi smirks pulling her top back up leaning over giving Becky a quick kiss on the lips before stepping to the side and diving into the water.

Becky laughs turning around diving into the water, swimming to Sammi, the two girls swim around in the water, floating relaxing in the water, waiting for Merle to read the letter and come looking for them. “Ah here he comes, look I’m not lying,” Sammi smirks looking past Becky watching her step dad walk towards them.

Becky turns around seeing her best friend’s step dad, “Damn I may have to take you up on that offer to staying the summer,” Becky bites her bottom lip watching as he makes his way to them, his long legs catching her eyes, her eyes stop on his thick strong thighs he was broad and built Sammi was right he was sexy as hell. She feels Sammi come up behind here, leaning against her, her bobs pushed against her back her mouth against her ear, “I told ya,” she purrs in her ear.

“Hey Sammi girl, well this here must be Becky it’s nice to meet ya finally,” Sammi’s step dad extends his big had to her, she smiles taking his hand in hers.

“Hi, Mr. Dixon, thanks for letting me come and stay,” she smiles.

“Damn girl call me Merle, Mr. Dixon is my pops,” he smiles his blue eyes actually sparkling.

“Okay Merle,” Becky smiles.

“Good, I brought home some pizza and beer its up at the house if you two want it,” Merle tells them, he turns and leaves the girls in the creek.

When he was out of ear shot Becky leans over to Sammi “how the hell have you kept your hands off him, he’s sexy as hell,” Becky says walking out of the creek.

“Ah wanted to share him with my best friend,” Sammi answers following her out of the creek.

Becky turns around “really you wanna share him with me the first time?” she asks smiling.

Sammi steps closer to her reaching out running her fingers along Becky’s wet stomach. “Fuck I missed this,” Becky smirks throwing her arms over Sammi’s shoulders pulling her closer their boobs touching, goosebumps popping up all over her body as she feels the cold steel bars in Sammi’s nipples. Sammi’s hands slide down her sides to her ass slipping underneath the wet fabric of her bathing suit as their lips meet. Becky walks Sammi back her back now against a tree their lips never leaving each other. Sammi pulls away from their kiss to kiss down Becky’s neck her hands squeezing her ass harder and harder the further down her neck she kissed. “Fuck Sammi,” Becky moans her hands squeezing her boobs, pinching her nipples tugging at her piercings.

“Oh shit…sorry…. just wanted to tell ya the pizza was getting cold,” they hear Merle holler say from the other side of the trees.

Sammi smiles and pulls away from Becky “thanks daddy we’re comin,” she emphasis comin, making Becky snicker, as Merle shakes his head and turns walks back toward the house.

“I wonder how long he watched us before telling for us?” Becky smiles as they walk to the chair, putting on their shoes.

“The whole time, seen him stop by the trees as soon as we started kissing,” Sammi smirks as they walk towards the house.

“You think he will go for it?” Becky asks.

“Two sexy big boobed 16-year old’s ……yeah I think he will,” Sammi smiles. The girls walk into the house, “hey daddy sorry we took so long,” Sammi gives Merle her best I’m sorry I’m innocent smiles.

“It’s okay doll face, go get you guys some towels for the couch don’t wanna hear your ma bitch about the couch being wet,” Merle tells her she notices that the whole time he was talking his eyes were glued to her barely covered boobs.

“Okay daddy,” she smiles leaving the living room swaying her hips so her ass swayed she knew he was watching. She hurried to the bathroom grabbing them some towels hurrying back out to the living room bending over her ass right in front of Merle as she spread the towels out on the couch.

The two goes get their food, Merle opening them both a beer “now don’t tell ya ma she would have a fuckin cow if she knew I was letting ya drink,” he tells them.

“Thank you, Merle we won’t tell,” Becky smiles taking a drink of her beer.

The two girls sit quietly and eat their food, both drinking a few beers, “is ma working all night tonight?” Sammi asks.

“Yep. Got the house to ourselves tonight,” Merle smirks looking between the two girls.

“Thank you for letting me come stay, I have really missed Sammi we have never spent his much time apart, we have a lot of catching up to do,” Becky smiles looking over a Sami her hand on her upper thigh.

“No problem sweetheart, I’m glad you two are so close it good to have a good friend you can…ugh. learn things with,” Merles voice was deep and gravely so so sexy.

“Well we have learned so much with each other,” Sammi smiles at Becky. Both girls knew exactly what they were doing they had done it many times before both girls being attracted to older men. “We are going to go change and hang out in my room, can we take some beers with us?” Sammi asks shaking an empty beer bottle.

“Yeah there’s more in the fridge get ya a few go have fun girls,” Merle licks his lips watching as they walk to the fridge.

They both grab a few beers and go to Sammi’s room, “leave it open,” Sammi tells Becky when she reaches behind her to shut the door.

Becky smiles and walks to Sammi, “so we are gonna finish what we started earlier…you know all that learning we’ve been doing?” Becky giggles.

“You know me …. I love to learn,” Sammi smiles reaching for one of the strings on Becky’s bikini, pulling it so it comes untied. Becky reaches behind her untying the rest of it letting the top hit the floor followed by Sammi’s and then quickly their bottoms. Becky pushes Sammi back onto the bed, Sami laughs flipping them so she was on top of Becky.

“What’s the plan?” Becky was as Sammi kissed down her neck.

“Well we forgot out towels on the couch so he will have to take them to the laundry room…. which is past my room, so he has to walk past us to throw the wet towels in the washer he’ll stop and watch just like h did earlier, we invite him in invite him to join. Sound okay to you?” Sammi asks.

“Sounds perfect…fuck keep doing what you’re doing,” Becky moans quietly.

“Moan a bit louder let him hear us, hear how much we are learning,” Sammi smiles leaning down gently biting at her nipple.

“Fuck I missed you,” Becky moans loud enough for Merle to hear.

Merle sits in the living room finishing another beer his step daughter and her friend had went to her room; the two girls were too sexy for their own good and they knew it …they were using it on him… he was going to have fun with these two. He was already hard from the bikinis the two were wearing barely covering anything both wet from the creek. He did notice his step daughter had got some piercings …bet her ma didn’t anything about those, that was something she would never approve of. He sure did though, and it made him wonder what else she had pierced and hot she got em done.

He pops open another beer when he hears one of them moaning fuck, it made his cock twitch every time the girl moaned of fuckin squealed. Fuck that step daughter of his was gonna be the death of him, and that sexy little friend of hers …he bets that why she come to visit…this was planned. He smirks shaking his head, hell if this was what they wanted who was he to tell the girls no.

He looks around noticing the towels, he finishes his beer and gets up from his seat, he locks the front door and grabs the towels and makes his way to the laundry room. Which by coincidence was just past Sammi’s room who had left her door wide open…he gave it to the girls they were very clever. He slowly makes his way to the open door, he’s greeted by breathy moans and high-pitched voices saying filthy things, he palms his cock through his jeans as he stops at the open door.

“Holy fuck” he grunts seeing Becky on her back arching her hips, her hands tangled in Sammi’s dark hair, whose face was buried between her best friend’s thighs, her as in the air, and he could swear when he stopped at the door he legs spread further open which gave him an amazing view of a another piercing he knew her ma would not approve of.

Sammi hears Merle stop at the door and grunt fuck, she spreads her legs so he could get a great view of her wet pussy. She gives Becky’s pussy one last lick before pulling her face from between her legs, she wipes her mouth as she slowly looks over her shoulder.

“Sorry….um sorry I forgot the door was open …. I got distracted daddy and didn’t shut the door I’m so sorry,” Sammi apologized hurrying to lay beside Becky pulling up her blanket to over them up. She had to make it look like they were embarrassed he caught them.

Merle almost lost it when Sammi called him daddy, he had to fuckin hear that again in her lust filled voice. “Oh that’s ok doll face, daddy’s not mad.”  Merle mumbles rubbing his cock through his jeans.

“What’s wrong Merle?” Becky asks scooting up in the bed letting the blanket fall to her waist she watches as Merle continues to rub his cock through his jeans.

“You two are gonna fuckin kill this old man, you two are too fucking sexy fer yer own good. And they way you two have been showing off, if you two are both sure you want this then I’m game …but we are gonna need a way bigger bed and Becky I want you to call me daddy too,” Merle drops the towels in the hallway sauntering into Sammi’s room.

“Really daddy you’ll do this with us?” Sammi squeals hurrying off the bed standing so close to Merle she could feel his body heat.

“Fuck yeah come on you two,” he demands turning to leave Sammi’s room.

“Yes Daddy,” both girls squeal in unison giggling when they hear him mumble fuck as he opens his bedroom door, striping off his shirt taking the belt out of his jeans, he drops the belt and turns to the girls.

“On the bed on yer back Becky, Sammi baby girl I want you up between her legs eating her cute little pussy like you was before, she seemed to be really liking it. Is she good at eating that cute little pussy?” Merle steps and stands so close to Becky her nipples were rubbing his chest.

“Fuckin amazing Daddy” Becky looks up at him smirking licking her lips.

“Up on the bed Daddy wants to watch for a bit,” Merle tells her Sammi walks towards the bed as Becky starts to crawl up onto the bed. Merle had pulled up a seat as Sammi got closer to him he grabs her wrist and pulls her to him. “You really want this?” Merle asks looking up at her.

“Ever since ma introduced us, I think your so sexy Daddy Merle, you make my pussy wet every time I see you. I want your cock Daddy…thought I would bring my sexy friend to visit….see if we could get you into bed with us,” Sammi admits looking own at him.

“Fuckin hell that mouth is filthy,” Merle growls running his fingers along her bottom lip moaning when his 16-year-old step daughter sucks hi fingers into her mouth he pulls his fingers from her mouth before he reaches up and gently tugs at the little bar in her nipple. “when di you get these. And how did you get these?” Merle asks knowing she wasn’t old enough to get piercing without a parent’s signature.

“I got em about four mouth’s ago…..um ugh are you sure you wanna know how I got em Daddy?” she smirks.

“Yeah I do,” Merle answers.

“Okay well I went to the tattoo shop in town…you know your friend Negan you introduced me too. I flirted a bit …..um showed him what my favorite thing to do was ,” Sammi giggles when she hears Becky giggle, she knew what her favorite thing to do was.

“And what is that?” Merle smiles looking between the girls.

Sammi smirks and leans down so her mouth was right beside his ear, “I sucked his cock, so he pierced my nipples. But when I told him how wet I got when I sucked cock he wanted to see…..he had to clean me up to pierce my clit….so he used his tongue,” Sammi purrs in his ear before standing backup and going to the bed.

She climbs on to the bed, Becky spreads her legs so Sammi could bury her face in her wet pussy. Merle sits and watched his step daughter eat out her best friend as he things about what she had said about sucking cock. He rubs himself through his boxers thinking about her sucking cock had precum squirting from his cock. He gets up from the chair going to the bed, “Sammi get over here and suck dick, finger her while you suck me,” Merle demands.

“Yes Daddy,” Sammi smiles. Merle pulls his boxers off, crawling up on the bed sitting on his knees. “Oh fuck your big,” Sammi knew her step dad was hung she had seen his morning wood but seeing it naked and up close had her mouth watering and her pussy clenching, she could not wait to feel it in her mouth. She smiles as she looks up at him licking her lips she takes his cock in one hand stroking him as she works two fingers into Becky. She licks the head of Merles cock feeling him jerk …. she had him, he was hers. She winks at Merle as she takes more of his cock down her throat.

“Holy hell girly that mouth,” Merle growls tangling his fingers in her hair bucking his hips fucking his step daughters mouth and fuck it was hot when he hears her gag around his cock, it pulls him back to the moment. “Oh fuck sorry,” he moans pulling out of her mouth.

“Its okay daddy, I like getting my throat fucked,” Sammi smirks licking his cock at the same time bending her fingers rubbing Becky’s G spot. “Watch this Daddy,” Sammi smiles moving between Becky s legs finger fucking her hard, “come on lets show daddy what we learned to do…..wanna some him?” Sammi wiggles her eyebrows leaning own kissing Becky.

“Yeah,” Becky moans as Sammi fucks her harder, “Oh God a little more….so close,” Becky screams. Sammi feels her walls clamp down on her fingers before pushing the out as she squirts hard soaking Sammi’s hand and the bed underneath her.

“Holy fuck,” Merle growls watching Sammi stick her fingers in her mouth cleaning them off.

“You both can do that?” Merle asks.

“Yeah we both can do it,” Becky answers trying to catch her breath.

“Fuckin hell, lay down baby girl,” Merle moved so Sammi could lay down beside Becky.

“I like when you call me that Daddy. Are you gonna fuck us Daddy Merle?” Sammi moans running her fingers between her pussy lips.

“Fuck yeah I am,” Merle crawls over to Sammi and for the first time leans down pushing their lips together, shoving his tongue into her mouth, she tasted fresh, hot and so sweet.

“Fuck me daddy please,” Sammi moans feeling his think fingers run between her pussy lips.

“So fuckin wet for daddy huh…Daddy sweet girl,” Merle moans shoving two thick fingers into her.

“Oh God…. yes always wet for daddy,” Sammi moans arching her back. She feels Becky’s hand running up her belly to her boob tugging at one of her piercings, before moving to the other one. Sammi turns to Becky kissing her, Sammi’s mouth falling into a silent O when Merle shoved his big thick cock into her.

“Does it feel good?” Becky smiles kissing her neck.

“So fucking good…. holy fuck,” Sammi gasps.

“Better than the tattoo guy? Becky smirks.

“Fuckin so much better,” Sammi moans it quickly turns to a whine when Merle pulls his cock out of her.

“Don’t whine you have to share,” Merle smirks leaning down kissing her pouty lips. “Move over her lay on top of her,” Merle helps Becky move so she was laying on top of Sammi face to face she smiles down at Sammi.  Sammi runs her hands up her back angling her fingers in her hair pulling her down into a kiss, feeling her body tense up when Merle shoves into her.

“Damn he’s big,” Becky gasps burying her face in Sammi’s neck.

“Hell yeah he is, feels fuckin good thought huh?” Sammi gasps feeling Daddy Merles fingers into her.

“So good,” Becky moans leaning down kissing Sammi. Sammi watches as Becky pushes back on his cock, Sammi could tell she was loving it. “Oh God….I’m gonna cum…oh fuck it feels so good Merle. I’m so close,” Becky pants looking back at Merle as he smirks and angles his hips do he was hitting her Gspot over and over.

“Cum for Daddy Becky,” Merle leans down and whispers in her ear.

“Oh God…..fuck fuck,” Becky screams griping tight to the sheets.

Merle grinds his cock in the girl, her pussy tight around him and so fuckin wet the sound filled the room. Merle pulls out of her after she rides out her orgasm he leans down kissing her shoulder blade. “Good girl. Are you okay?” Merle asks.

“Um yeah legs are a bit shaky,” Becky smiles at him. Merle helps her lay beside Sammi kissing her before turning to Sammi.

“I wanna ride your big cock daddy…..please,” Sammi pouts sitting up wrapping her hand around his cock using Becky’s juices to stroke him.

“Since my baby girl ask so nice how can I say no to that,” Merle was fuckin loving this. he flips them around so he was on his back. “Come on daddy’s good girl hop on,” Merle says stroking his cock. Sammi smiles at Becky before moving around straddling his cock, slowly sliding down his cock.

“Holy fuck he’s so deep,” Sammi gasps sitting still trying to get used to how deep he was.

“Start slow baby then speed up, okay my good girl,” Merle smiles up at her rubbing her thighs. Sammi closes her eyes, she leans down her hands on his chest to brace herself and starts slowly riding her step daddy, she had been wanting to do this since her ma introduced her to him almost two years ago….she wanted him…..so she was taking him.

“Little faster sweetheart come on,” Merle grunts.

“Yes Daddy,” she moans as she speeds up their skin slapping together her boobs bouncing, she was so wet she knew it was leaking down his cock.

“Fuckin love your tits baby,” Merle cups her boobs, they were more than a handful and he had pretty big hands and her tits still spilled out of em, he squeezes them causing her to moan even louder.

“Her nipples daddy Merle always drives her crazy she loves it” Becky leans over whispering in his ear. Merle smiles and leans over to Becky kissing her “thank you baby,” Merle looks back up at the young thing riding him, her tits still in his hands. He takes Becky’s advice and starts focusing on her nipples and when he tugs at her piercings she screams out in pleasure.

“Oh fuck daddy do that again,” she screams bouncing in his cock even faster. Merle leans up his arms around her kissing her boobs before sucking a nipple into his mouth, he looks up at her, her eye wide pupils blown with lust, it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen, he sucks her nipples running his tongue around her nipple flicking the little steel bar with his tongue before tugging it with his teeth. “Oh daddy that feels so good,” Sammi moans she was so close she slides her hand down between their slick bodies rubbing her clit hard she angles her hips so his cock was slamming into her g spot every time she slammed down she wanted to show her daddy what she could do. “Fuck  oh fuck daddy fuck I’m gonna cum,” Sammi screams her body pushing Merle out of her as she squirts hard over his cock and the bed.

“Fuck me that was hot,” Merle growls his hands tight on her hips fucking back into her hard and fast. “Fuck girls where do you want daddy’s cum?” Merle growls grinding into Sammi.

“Will you cum on our faces Daddy?” Sammi asks shyly.

“Fuck yeah I will get on yer knees,” Merle growls pushing her up off him.

Sammi and Becky scurry off the bed and to their knees Merle right behind them. He stands over the two and strokes his cock both girls loving how the muscled in his thighs and stomach tighten as he cums thick white ropes covering their face. “Damn you two are so fuckin perfect,” Merle grunts falling back on his bad, his cock twitching as he watches the two girls swallow his cum before licking it off each other’s faces. “Thank you, Daddy,’ the two say in unison standing up.

“Thank you,  my sweet girls,” Merle pulls the tow to him kissing them both tasting himself on their tongues.

“We are gonna go take a shower,” Sammi tells him.

“Okay baby girl I’m gonna stay in here and change the sheets you two made a wet mess,” he laughs looking back at the wet marks from the two squirting.

“Sorry Daddy,” they smile.

“Go on to the shower I’ll be there in just a second,” Sammi tells Becky kissing her shoulder. Sammi watches as Becky leaves the room. “I’ve wanted to that since the day ma introduces us. I want you I think your sexy as hell….I wanna keep doing this,” she tells him standing between his legs, her boobs right in his face.

“Baby girl you’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever laid eyes on, you can have me whenever you want me, you got me sweet heart ….just tell me and I’ll fuck your brains out my sweet thing. Merle runs his hands up her tight little body pulling her down into a kiss.

“See ya later daddy Merle,” she winks turning and leaving the bedroom. She had done what she had set out to do, she seduced her daddy Merle…..and got him. She got what she wanted.

 


End file.
